


Мгновения

by fandom SW IX - Duel of the Fates 2020 (Our_Own_Star_Wars), Izverg



Series: Fandom Kombat 2020: Drabbles & Mini from G to T [15]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Chancellor Armitage Hux, Domestic Fluff, Don't copy to another site, Fandom Kombat, Fandom Kombat 2020, First Order Politics (Star Wars), Fluff, M/M, Supreme Leader Kylo Ren, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:40:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25323274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Our_Own_Star_Wars/pseuds/fandom%20SW%20IX%20-%20Duel%20of%20the%20Fates%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Izverg/pseuds/Izverg
Summary: За день до пятой годовщины победы Верховного лидера над Сноуком Хакс принимает закон, а Кайло умудряется прибыть вовремя.
Relationships: Armitage Hux/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Series: Fandom Kombat 2020: Drabbles & Mini from G to T [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1941835
Kudos: 34
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от G до T 2020, SW IX - Duel of the Fates: Драбблы и мини (G – PG-13)





	Мгновения

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Moments Between](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24973498) by [Mesmeret](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mesmeret/pseuds/Mesmeret). 



> Бета [Efah](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Efah/pseuds/Efah)

Это был очень длинный месяц. Кайло следовало назначить кого-нибудь мониторить попытки военных переворотов. Он устал заниматься этим в одиночку.

Кайло садится на своё место как раз в тот момент, когда сенатор заканчивает вещать о регламенте аренды астероидов. И хотя Хакс сосредоточен на выступлении, он накрывает руку Кайло своей. Их кольца звенят, соприкасаясь. Подарки, которыми они обменялись когда-то. Кайло удаётся сохранить непроницаемое выражение лица, когда записывающий дрон жужжит над их трибуной. Их руки говорят за них на всю Галактику.

Сенатор завершает свою речь благодарностью канцлеру за интерес, проявленный тем к расширению основополагающих принципов безопасности. Приторная демагогия. Кайло пытается поддержать овацию, но Хакс крепко сжимает его ладонь.

 _«Мы должны соблюдать беспристрастность, дорогой»_.

Кайло в ответ гладит ладонь Хакса подушечкой большого пальца. Оба сохраняют спокойствие, когда звучит призыв к голосованию. Требуется всего несколько минут, чтобы собрать голоса. Регламент улучшен. Хакс едва заметно кивает и вместе с Реном присоединяется ко второй волне аплодисментов. Не дожидаясь, пока стихнет шум, Хакс поднимается на ноги и, когда воцаряется тишина, поправляет микрофон.

— Я рос, преследуемый видениями мёртвых тел, парящих в астероидных поясах. Да, нам нужны месторождения полезных ископаемых, но какова цена? Мне не стоит напоминать вам, что довлеющее надо мной бремя Хоснианской системы укрепило мою заинтересованность в том, чтобы почтить их жертву ради всех нас.

Красноречие Хакса вгоняет Кайло в краску. Он чувствует, как огромная аудитория внимает речи канцлера. Практически каждый считает, что Хакс обращается непосредственно к нему. Кроме тех немногих, в чьей культуре отсутствует понятие индивидуальности. Кайло мягко направляет это наблюдение прямо в разум Хакса. И интонации того становятся ещё медоточивее. Словно зов сирены, обращённый к надутым политиканам, живущим в страхе перед нижними уровнями собственных мегалополисов.

— …Несколько кредитов сейчас — это будущее, которым все будут наслаждаться даже спустя тысячелетия, — Хакс растягивает губы в едва заметной улыбке. — Как вам всем известно, я устраиваю торжество, посвящённое пятой годовщине победы нашего Верховного лидера над безумным Сноуком. Я знаю, что не смогу засвидетельствовать своё уважение лично каждому из вас завтра вечером. Так что можете считать, что я выражаю его сейчас. И спасибо за участие!

Раздаётся смех, перемежаемый вежливыми хлопками в ладоши, и заседание Сената официально завершается. Хакс вздыхает и поворачивается к Кайло:

— Крифф, не хочу больше ничего делать до конца недели.

Кайло кивает и предупреждает пилота, что через двадцать минут шаттл должен быть готов. Он знает, что нужно помолчать, пока Хакс не спустит пар. Тот является истинным лидером, но прошлое всё ещё преследует его. Вечное ожидание, что удача отвернётся. Постоянное предчувствие публичного покушения. Кайло заботится, чтобы обновлённые данные каждый раз попадали в утренний отчёт. Индекс популярности Хакса не опускается ниже 57 процентов. И Кайло этим гордится.

Они направляются в ангар, зарезервированный лишь для них двоих. Шаттл Кайло, готовый к взлёту, издаёт глухой гул. Немного оживившись, Хакс приветствует экипаж и устраивается на диванчике, а не на отдельном сиденье. Кайло садится рядом и обнимает Хакса за плечи. Хакс наклоняет голову, и Кайло, что-то пробормотав, целует его в макушку.

Шаттл взмывает в воздух. Полёт до дворца занимает всего несколько минут, но Хакс успевает задремать на груди Кайло. Кайло сидит неподвижно, наслаждаясь моментом. Он ждёт от членов экипажа светового сигнала, означающего, что оба могут безопасно покинуть шаттл. Кайло прислушивается к тихому посапыванию Хакса, когда в углу напротив загорается янтарный огонёк.

Последние три недели Хакс летал по Галактике, агитируя за новый регламент. И Кайло принимает решение. Молча расстёгивает ремень безопасности и выносит Хакса из шаттла. Дворцовый персонал не обращает на них внимания, но по лицам некоторых заметно, что они растроганы. Кайло шагает, устремив взгляд вперёд, хотя в душе разделяет их чувства. Когда он проходит через очередной зал, украшенный к завтрашнему торжеству, Хакс просыпается.

— М-м-м, — Хакс крепко прижимается к Кайло и вновь расслабляется в его объятиях. — Дома?

— Да, мы почти добрались до наших покоев, — бормочет Кайло.

— Очень хорошо, — Хакс зевает, уткнувшись ему в шею.

Кайло чертыхается, чувствуя, что сам вот-вот свалится с ног от усталости, и тоже зевает:

— Крифф, как думаешь, завтрашняя вечеринка обойдётся без нас?

Хакс слегка кивает:

— Ну конечно. Шесть часов сна — звучит фантастически.

Кайло едва не роняет его, сгибаясь в приступе смеха.

— Хакс, у тебя низкие запросы. Я думал о девяти часах.

Хакс фыркает и выворачивается из хватки Кайло. Оба прикладывают ладони к био-сканеру, и дверь открывается. Апартаменты такие же неухоженные, как четырьмя неделями ранее. Хакс вздыхает и протирает пыльный столик своим плащом. Кайло кладёт руку ему на плечо.

— Ну, мы хотя бы не забыли сменить простыни. Давай, пойдём со мной.

Хакс бросает сердитый взгляд на Кайло, но всё-таки следует за ним в спальню. Швырнув вещи в корзину для грязного белья, они забираются на кровать и смотрят друг на друга. И внезапное осознание озаряет обоих.

— Я ничего не ел с утра.

— А мне нужно отлить.

У Кайло на глазах выступают слёзы, Хакс хмурит брови и бурчит:

— Мы по-прежнему два криффовых стихийных бедствия.

Кайло целует Хакса в лоб, и оба встают с кровати.

— Кажется, у нас тут где-то была лапша быстрого приготовления, — произносит Кайло, надевая халат. — Будешь?

Хакс плетётся в ванную.

— А куда деваться.

Кайло делает три порции — две себе, одну Хаксу. Он снова зевает и решает завести таймер, чтобы не вырубиться к моменту, когда закипит вода в чайнике.

Шаркая тапками, Хакс, закутанный в халат, входит в кухню. Берёт полотенце и принимается вытирать пыль. Кайло не останавливает его — ведь лапше ещё нужно завариться. Когда она готова к употреблению, они садятся за маленький стол и едят в тишине. Обмениваясь взглядами, а не словами или мыслями. Кайло размышляет о последующих двенадцати часах отдыха, Хакс — о двенадцати часах безумной вечеринки.

Они заканчивают трапезу одновременно и ставят миски в раковину. Чистят зубы, и сразу после этого Кайло вовлекает Хакса в поцелуй. Тот вздыхает, не разрывая поцелуя, и ведёт Кайло к кровати. Наконец оба устраиваются под одеялом — лицом к лицу. Хакс закидывает ногу на бедро Кайло, Кайло кладёт ладонь Хаксу на поясницу. И оба погружаются в сон: Хакс — уткнувшись лбом в ключицу Кайло, а Кайло — пуская слюни на их двойную подушку.


End file.
